Sonics List (sonicschindler list crossover!)
by SonicFan9601
Summary: hey guys! nice to meet u! I just wanted to show u a story I wrote! J J J I hope you like it! in a few years, I want to be a writer, and I really like writing stories…and this is my latest one. im also planning on starting another sonic story called "Max and the red amulet", I shold post that on satuday! i hope youll enjoy it!


1944\. germany.

it was 1944 in germany and oscar schdler was working in a factory like he did all day long in the factory where he worked. he worked in the factory all day, because he was ric and he was clever and people liked oscar because he was a nicc guy who was good at video games and maths but oscar was lonely because he had no friends and worked all the time, all day long, 20/7 in the factory.

then one day, the nazis came to town and they started causing trouble by killing people and marching up and down the streets and eating peoples cakes and people hated the nazis but there was nothing noone could do about it.

one day, a nazi turned up at oscars factory.

"ich bin nazi!" said the nazi. then he said in English: "hello individal. do you have any jews here?"

schindler shook his head. "no. I don't have any jews"

"okay" said the nazi and he ate all of schindlers cake and left.

schindler sighed and went back to work. but something was bothering him. why were the nazi looking for jews?

"fuckkk" said schindler.

"whats the matter schindler?" said oskar schindlers assistant. oscars shindlers assistant worked as his assistant and he wor glasses. "are you mad because nazi eat cake?"

"the nazis are asking if we have any jews!" yelled schindler "I have bad feeling about what will happen! we must hide jews. but where? WHERE?"

"I know what do" said schindlers assistant gravvly.

"what?" said schindler.

"don't worry about it" yelled shindlers assistant. and he went away.

the next day, schindlers assitant came back. schindler noticed he was carrying a lot of big equipment.

"what all this?" shindler asked.

"it's a portal dimension beam" his assistant explained.

"awesome" said shindler.

shindlers assistant held up the equipment. it looked like a big gun. "with this beam, we can open a portal in the spacetime contimime then we can open a portal to another dimenson. then maybe some guy from another universe will come over and help us kick some nazi butt!"

"yessssssssssss" said shindler and he smiled and they both high fived. it was a long shot but it was also an awesome plan.

"just give me a minute to find the right frequency" said schindlers assistant as he fidled with a dial on the equipment. there was a silence. then shindlers assistant said "alright. I have found the right frequency. I will open a portal to another universe at random"

"wow" said shindler. "what kind of universe is it?

"it's a really cool universe of hope and adventure" answered schindlers assistant. "probably. it's got rings and adventure and the music rock is really, reall, good"

"not like here where there killing jews" said schindler.

"right" agredd schindlers assistant.

schindler rubed his hands together. "alright, let's do it!"

nodding, schindlers assistant pulled a lever on his equipment and then suddenly his machine went BRICK BRICK BRICK before it started to shake like crazy.

"hold onto something!" yelled shindlers assistant.

shindler held onto a chair and prayed for dear liff that the machine would not explode.

suddenly a portal opened which was red and blue and yellow and then suddenly a gloved hand came out of the portal before a big blue hedgehog also fell out.

schindler and shindler assistant looked at each other. the hedgehog picked himself up and looked at them with green eyes that were so grene they were like gras. "woah, what's going on?!" said the hedgehog.

"who are you?" said schindler madly.

the blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up and grinned. "I'm sonic. sonic the hedgehog"

he looked around. "woah, what is this place?"

"this is a factory in germany during world war 2" said schindler. "there are many nazis here. nazis are men who run around exteminating jews. it is a time of great precussion."

"woah" said sonic. "not cool. hey, do you guys have any hotdogs?"

"yes" said schindler.

'I want hodogs"

they walked into the kitchen and shindler and shindlers assistant made sonic a big hotdog. then he ate it and demanded more, so they made him more hotdogs with extra mustard. he ate them all in seconds, and demanded more, so they made him more and more witch he ate. he was so quick he was like a blur.

"woah, slow down there champ!" said shindler laughing. "leave some hotdogs for the rest of us to eat hotdogs!"

sitting bac and licking his lips, sonic said "yummu. so tell me about these nazis!"

"like I said, they're bad men. they're run by a man named Hitler and he hates everyone and he's killing lots of people. hitler is so lame"

"sounds like someone else I know" said sonic sadly.

"who?" said shindler.

"dr robotnic" said sonic.

"who's he" said shindlers assistant.

"my gratest nemerisis" said sonic sadly "hes a big fat fuck who flies around and builds machines that turns animals into robot fish. he is crime"

"not as andying as Hitter" said schindler

"lets agree to diagree" said sonic, wiping mouth with napkind.

schindlers assistant stood up and said. "boss? can I go home now? I have had very long day and im tired and I have to get up tomorrow for more work"

and schindler said "ok"

schindlers assistant went home to bed. we will not see him again in this story.

after more hotdogs, sonic stood up and said "alright. I'd like to go home now"

his sleek, luscious blue coat shimmered like an awesome jewel.

but when shindler and sonic got back to the machine, they noticed the portal was gone! what has happening?

"where is the portal?!" sonic shouted.

"I don't now!" said schindler. "it must have disappeared. you were eating hotdogs too long. it must have lost battery"

"that's totally lame!" yelled sonic and he kicked the machine in anger. "that means I cant get back! is trapped!"

schindler said: "it looks like you are now trapped in our world sonic, in world war 2"

"but I hav to get back to my friends and stop robottnick from taking over the world!" sonic said. "I cant stay trapped here forever!"

then shindler had an idea.

"sonic" said schindler. "why don't you stay here with me in my factory and help me save jews from nazis? with you on our side, we could totally beat nazis and kick hitler in the as and then we could become best friends"

"no" said sonic.

schindler thought for a moment. "how about if I gave you some hotdogs?" shindler asked with a smile.

sonics ears perked up/ "hotdogs?!"

"if you stay here.." shindler said. "you can eat all the hotdogs you likk. ill have them imported to my factory and you can eat them with extra mustard. but only if you help me rescue people by hiding them from the nazis in this precaruos time. then you can go home"

sonic thought for a moment and then he strettced out his hand and then shindler took it. and sonic said "deal"and they shook hans.

"sonic, old pal" said schindler "ive got the felling that today is gonna be a brand new day"

"your right, old friend" said sonic. "its time to spice up this party! but first things first…get me some paper"

shindler looked supperised. "why sonic?"

"because…" sonic put on a pair of sunglasses. "…I think its time we make a list"

"yessssss" said schindler.

 **TO BE CONTINED?!**


End file.
